New-DGUSA Episode 1
New-DGUSA is live from Brooklyn,NY Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to New-DGUSA!!!!! Coming to the ring at this time from Calgary, Alberta He is the new President of New-DGUSA ECOW100!!!! (ECOW100 enters the ring) ECOW100: Tonight folks, we are going to have tournaments for the Open the Freedom Gate Championship and the Open The United Gate Championships inorder to crown the first champions. Only two tournaments matches will shown tonight. we also have Gail Kim Vs Christina Von eerie for the Open the Love Gate Championship and then we will have Sabu Vs Fit Finlay for the Open the Extreme Gate Championship. That is all. (Commerical Break) Match 1:Open The United Gate Tournament D.U.F Vs Kamikazee USA Ring Announcer: Coming to the ring theam of Arik Cannon and Sami Callihan The Dirty Ugly Fucks!!! (D.U.F enters the ring) Ring Announcer: Coming to the Ring the team of Jon Moxley and Yamato Kamikazeeee USA!!!! (Kamikazee USA enters ring) Jon Moxley and Sami Callihan start off for their teams Jon Moxley puts ihs hand in front of Sami Callihan asking Sami to give him a handshake, Sami looks around seeing what he should do, he finally decides to shake Moxley's hand. Moxley grab his hand tight and low blowed him and school boyed him for the pin. Ref:1 - 2 - 3!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winners of the match Kamikazee USA!!!! (There is a incident in the Backstage) a Camera man finds Bryan Danielson unconcious. (Commerical break) Match 2:Open The Love Gate Championship Christina Von eerie Vs Gail Kim Ring Announcer coming to the ring she is a member of Mad Blanket Christin Von eerie!! (Gail Kim attacks Chirstina from behind and throws her in the ring) Christina gets up and before she can throw a punch Gail kim hits her with her finishing move Eat Defeat and then rolls her up for the pin. Ref: 1- 2 - 3!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winner and the new Open The Love Gate Champion Gail Kim!!!!! (Commerical Break) Match 3: Open The Extreme Gate Championship Sabu Vs Fit Finlay Fit Finlay attacked Sabu in the backstage with a Kendo Stick and the Sabu got up and the two started trading punches until Fit Finlay knocked Sabu out of the curtain and onto the ramp, Fit Finlay went back to get his Kendo Stick and his other weapons while Sabu crawls to the ring apron to get a weapon. Fit Finlay comes back and as he is about to hit Sabu with his Kendo Stick, Sabu smokes him in the head with a steel chair knocking out Finlay and then Sabu put Finlay on a table which was sitting on the ramp and he climbed on the top turnbuckle and jumped off to hit Finlay with a leg drop which also put him through the table. unable to compete the Ref rang the bell and declared Sabu the winner. Ring Announcer: Your Winner and the New Open The Extreme Gate Champion Sabu!!!!!! (Commerical Break) Main Event:Open The Freedom Gate Championship Tournament Jig Saw Vs Homicide (Falls Count Anywhere) Ring Announcer:Coming to the Ring JIG SAW!!! (Homicide Attacks Jig Saw from behind and attacks him with a fork he got out of his trunks leaving Jig Saw a bloody mess.) Homicide rolls up Jig Saw for the pin. Ref: 1- 2 - 3!!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winner of the match Homicide!!!!!! ( The Show Ends) New-DGUSA Copyright 2012 Category:New-DGUSA Category:Events